


what's more, this never happened before

by VanityEclair



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Domestic Fluff, Enjolras-centric, Fluff, M/M, Mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityEclair/pseuds/VanityEclair
Summary: Enjolras wakes to an empty bed, and goes on a search for Feuilly at seven in the morning.
Relationships: Enjolras/Feuilly (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 3





	what's more, this never happened before

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just a really quick thing i wrote a few nights ago in like 20 minutes at maybe 1 AM for a farmer feuilly au i'm writing... but you don't really need context for it? i just really wanted to post this because i love them so much... i am unashamed!
> 
> but yes. expect a farmer feuilly/city boy enjolras au within a few months!!!
> 
> title from "again" by doris day :)

Enjolras wakes at seven to an empty bed and the morning sun filtering in through the white shades turned a golden yellow. Feuilly’s own side of the bed is sunken in, but it’s gone cold, which could mean anything. The older man has no set routine at all, and Enjolras sinks further into the sheets as he remembers that fact.

There is no pattering of his footsteps in the hall, or the blaring of Frank Sinatra from the old record player in the dining room. Enjolras stretches his body, back arching as he kicks the blankets and his (Feuilly’s) t-shirt rides up his stomach. He sets off to the silent living room filled with natural light and decides to sort through the records in the wooden milk crate. A little music as he searches for his boyfriend won’t cause any harm. 

He decides on a Bobby Darin record, sets it beneath the needle of the player, and bobs his head to _Beyond the Sea_ with a content little smile. 

“Feuilly?” Enjolras asks into the empty house. One of the cats, Garth, meows in reply and butts at the man’s legs.

After a peek into the kitchen, he decides on exploring the rest of the farm. On occasion, when he isn’t making breakfast or dancing with the cats as he straightens up the house, or even playing guitar from the couch, Feuilly will leave the house in favor of the barn, stables, or even his fishing boat in the pond.

_(“I don’t see the appeal of fishing. Especially so early in the morning,” Enjolras says, grimacing as Feuilly guts some sort of fish._

_“It means I get to feed you. And it’s relaxing,” Feuilly replies, throwing the scraps into a bowl to compost later, “especially when you start to stress me out too much.”_

_“Hey!”_

_“Kidding.” He pecks Enjolras on the cheek. “You should try it out, sweetheart. You’d like it.”_

_“Last time I tried, I caught one pregnant fish and lost the other because our fishing lines tangled. Why would I do that,” he deadpans._

_“Don’t be so boring! You tried it once.”_

_“I prefer eating fish over catching it. That’s what you’re for, right?” Enjolras jokes, coming up behind Feuilly and holding him by his waist. “This_ **_really_ ** _stinks. I’m gonna go work on homework.”_

_“‘Kay, babe. Let me know if you need any help.”_

_“You’re the best. Love you!”)_

Enjolras chuckles fondly at the memory.

The barn, though the most likely destination, is further away than the pond, which is right behind the house. He pulls the screen door behind him shut, slips on a pair of shoes he isn’t quite sure belong to him, and squints his eyes at the reflection of the water.

He can vaguely make out the silhouette of Feuilly’s fishing boat in the middle of it, making small ripples in the glimmering body. The sun is shining straight into his eyes. His hand pushes his frizzy morning curls from his eyes, also acting as shade from the rays.

It’s easier to see the little wooden boat, and to notice that Feuilly is… lying awkwardly inside of it. Enjolras’ bare legs brush against the tall grass as he approaches the bank of the pond. 

Feuilly’s legs are dangling over the side of the boat dangerously, and his ten-gallon hat is flipped over to cover his face. A fishing rod is hanging over the edge unused.

Enjolras giggles, feet digging into the stones beneath his feet at the sight of his boyfriend asleep in the little fishing boat. 

“Feuilly!” he tries, voice full of childish delight. “John Feuilly!”

Usually the use of his first name rouses him from any sleep. It could be that his parents used it when he was in trouble when he was a kid, or even the fact that he just _dislikes_ the name John. Enjolras thinks it's cute.

But somehow, it doesn’t work. 

Enjolras picks a small, wet rock from the ground, dirtying his hands just slightly, and tosses it towards the boat. The bang on the side startles Feuilly to wakefulness, and as he jumps, his hat falls into the water and floats there sadly. 

“What?” Feuilly shouts, rubbing his head and sitting up.

“You fell asleep in the boat!”

“Fuck.”

Despite his swears and monosyllables, the older laughs as he picks his hat from the water and rows the boat to shore. 

Enjolras takes his hand and assists the stumbling Feuilly from the boat, and back to the ground with him. “Good morning,” Enjolras whispers, tugging the taller man into a playful little kiss. 

“And to you, lovely,” Feuilly replies against his lips, smiling into the kiss. 

Enjolras clasps his hands around Feuilly’s neck and stares into his pine green eyes. “How did you fall asleep in your boat?”

“Fuck.” Feuilly rubs at his eyes with the sleeve of his pajama shirt. “I probably woke up in the middle of the night. That’s a really good question.”

“I won’t pry,” Enjolras says and relaxes into Feuilly’s arms. “We should go back inside. Pretty as it is out here, we also have a very functional bed.”

“You’re evil,” Feuilly chuckles, lifting Enjolras into the air and wrapping his thighs around his waist. 

“Uh, I sure _hope_ _not_.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> p.s. i can't tell if feuilly's first name being john was a comedic choice or completely serious.... and at this point im too scared to think about it
> 
> p.p.s. "save a horse ride a cowboy" - feuilly, probably


End file.
